A Software Communication Architecture (SCA)-based system provides loading of a corresponding system in a loadable device. The loadable device employs a mechanism that classifies, for each load type, an application file to be loaded in a particular file system and loads the classified application file.
In the case of the above scheme, if there is a device using the same load type but having a different loading mechanism, a scheme of inheriting a loadable device interface to thereby apply a loading mechanism for each device may need to be used in the current structure. Also, a different component may need to be constructed to perform an operation for each device.
Accordingly, when a plurality of loadable devices exists, a plurality of device components may exist to thereby use a large amount of resources. In view of a device manager, management of device components may be complex.
Also, since the device manager manages the plurality of device components, the plurality of device components may exist in Device Configuration Descriptor (DCD) eXtensible Markup Language (XML) data, which makes the management complex.
Also, since the device manager parses the plurality of device components, parsing time may be unnecessarily long.
In order to solve the above problems, there is a need for a method and apparatus for driving a loadable device component that can use a single device component where a plurality of loadable device interfaces is realized, instead of using a plurality of device components where the plurality of loadable device interface is realized, and thereby reduce a waste of resources and improve utilization of resources.